


Day 1: “Can you feel this?”

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fictober 2018, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picnics, They Went on a Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: Sooo uhh... better late than never in that challenge huh?Enjoy!





	Day 1: “Can you feel this?”

Magic has always been fascinating to one Hanzo Shimada. Being a mage has never changed that. He’s always loved the way magic can make something appear or disappear as out of nothing; even though he knows better.

Yet seeing the way it lights up McCree’s eyes every time he uses it. That’s the best expression he could ever hope to see in his lover’s face.

Tonight both had decided to go on a “date”. They haven’t hadn’t in a couple of months and Jesse thought they had been long overdue for one.

So here they were, sitting on a blanket in the middle of the night having a picnic outside of the base. The moon and the stars as their source of light.

Hanzo sighed contently and leaned on McCree’s shoulder. “This is nice. Peaceful and quiet” The mage comments.

“It sure is,” Jesse says with a small chuckle. His flesh hand coming up and stroking Hanzo’s cheek lightly with his thumb.

Hanzo sat up, careful to not dislodge McCree’s hand from his face and sat facing him.

McCree hummed.

“Is something the matter?” Hanzo asks.

“I just wish the stars could glow a little brighter so I could see your beautiful face better darlin’” McCree responds sighs, if a bit dramatically.

Hanzo chuckles and asks if he would like for him to make some light for them. McCree nods putting down his hand. Hanzo maneuvers himself to Jesse’s lap and chants a small incantation making a ball of fire appear on his hand lighting both of them up.

Jesse wraps both his arms around Hanzo’s waist and stares the Hanzo’s hand in wonder and awe. He went to touch it but was stopped by his lover saying that he didn’t want McCree to get burned. Jesse, of course, was intrigued by the fact that while it wasn’t burning Hanzo’s hand; when he put his hand close, promising he wouldn’t try and touch it, Jesse felt how hot the flames were. Just like a real fire would be.

“Can you feel this?” McCree asks his lover.

Hanzo smiles and says “Yes. It doesn’t burn if that’s what you fear, it more so feels like warmth. As if I'm wrapping myself in a blanket that was just taken from the dryer.”

“That sounds amazing hon’ way to feel something as dangerous as fire,” Jese says and snorts a laugh when Hanzo elbows him. Calming down Jesse then leaned forward and pressed his lips on Hanzo’s cheek while dragging him closer to his person. “I love you, you know that?” the cowboy says and goes to kiss him again but on his neck this time. Hanzo laughs this time, leaning his head back so Jesse had more access to his skin.

“I love you as well, _Watashi no otto_ “

Being distracted by Jesse’s attention the ball of flame slowly faded from his hand until it was gone. Both once again bathed in the moon and stars’ light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made here! I'm glad!!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Watashi no otto = My husband
> 
> Kudos & Comments are always welcome. (I'd like to know your thought about it!)


End file.
